Amor en progreso
by moonligth.shadow
Summary: Tal vez no era del todo algo perfecto pero en lo que refiere a los seres humanos. Qué lo es? Un principe egoista y un empleado determinado.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de un chico inteligente, guapo y rico, pero excesivamente frió.

Si esto sigue así no tendremos nada que comer, señor –rogó una mujer de mediana edad, su rostro parecía pálido, con grandes ojeras y toda la pinta de no comer en por lo menos 2 días-.

Usted menciono el no tener nada que comer, eso quiere decir que tiene mas familia seguramente tiene hijos, pues –sonrió el chico con malicia y egoísmo- ¡cómaselos!

Así fue otro día, los aldeanos apelaban por sus propios problemas y necesidades, el hijo del rey como siempre atendía los problemas para dar soluciones un tanto no favorables, pero para la suerte sus padres se enteraban de esto y ayudaban a su pueblo, ambos tenían tan buen corazón, el padre era totalmente dedicado a la justicia y la madre a la ayuda y a la protección de los pueblerinos, solo tenían un gran problema, su buen corazón.

Hijo –suspiro su madre- esto no puede seguir así

Si continúas así, ten por seguro que te enviare lejos de aquí –regaño su padre-.

Papa, por favor eso lo dices siempre y nunca lo haces –ríe de manera burlona el moreno- no digas solo por decir, por que yo no te tengo miedo

Heiji salio de la habitación con sus típicos aires de grandeza, sus padres sabían que algo era seguro, el tenia toda la razón.

Esa misma tarde sus padres llamaron a Heiji con urgencia, eso lo mataba más que nada en el mundo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a llamarlo?, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, pero no sabia por que pero simple y sencillamente tuvo ganas de ir, sin replicar.

Heiji llegaste –sonrió su madre-.

¿Van a regañarme de nuevo con sus sermones? -.

No hijo no es eso –respondió seriamente su padre-.

Hijo, creímos que ya que no servia de nada regañarte y hablarte –sonríe su madre con su típica dulzura- pues decidimos darte compañía

¿Compañía? –sonrió de manera pervertida-.

Pasa –señalo la madre hacia la puerta-.

Heiji se inclino hacia un lado para ver de mejor manera al individuo que se encontraba en la puerta.

Hola, es un honor-respondió una voz con ironía-.

Un chico más o menos de su edad apareció en la entrada, era mas bajo que Heiji y tenia una gorra puesta dejando ver solo un par de mechones castaños, la sonrisa de Heiji desapareció, al ver la sonrisa del chico tan confiada de si mismo, se enojo, nadie sonreía de esa manera frente a el.

¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Heiji-.

Me llamo Kazuki, es un honor su majestad –el chico dijo esto último con aires de grandeza y una notable ironía-.

Esa no era mi pregunta –camino rápidamente hacia el y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con rabia- mi pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu para hablarme de esa manera?

Kasuki, ya te lo eh dicho –sonríe de igual manera- ¿o es que eres sordo además de torpe?

¡¿Qué? –Pregunto totalmente rojo del coraje-.

Los padres estuvieron a punto de tomar a Heiji y separarlos, pero Kasuki les dio una señal de que no lo hiciesen.

Seré tu nuevo guardián, tal parece que el pequeño príncipe no se puede defender –su sonrisa nunca desaparecía-.

¿Cómo una persona como tu va a hacerme guardia?-lo soltó del cuello y retrocedió dos pasos para dar espacio a su respuesta-.

Pruébame –respondió confiado con las manos en los bolsillos-.

Como si Heiji hubiera anticipado sus palabras, tomo su espada de madera que siempre traía en su espalda y corrió hacia el chico el cual salto, dando mas espacio entre ellos, pero jamás perdiendo su mirada, en cuanto Heiji lo alcanzo y elevo su espada, este tomo la espada justo cuando se encontraba unos centímetros de su cabeza por el mango e impulso su peso, pasando a Heiji por su espalda, enviándolo directo a suelo, con un gran estruendo.

Soy segundo dan en aikido –puso un pie sobre el pecho Heiji que aun seguía tirado- lo suficiente para derrotarte

Pues – este se levanto ferozmente forzando a Kazuki a quitar su pie- yo soy un experto en kendo, ¡te reto! ¡No fue justo!

¿En que no fue justo? –Sonríe y le mira a la cara soltando una carcajada- ¿crees acaso que no soy rival para ti Heiji Hattori-san? , ¡Te desafiare cuando quiera! AHOU!

¡Adelante! –Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro con un aura un tanto negativa- BAKA!

¿habrá sido buena idea querido?-.

Por primera ves en mi vida, no lo se -.

El seria el nuevo guardián de Heiji, la persona mas odiada por este, y quizás mejor amigo, el chico de la gorra y sonrisa confiada, Kazuki Toyama.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document he

Temprano en la mañana, un moreno de ojos azules dormía placidamente completamente ajeno al mundo exterior.

¡Heiji! –Se escucho la voz de un chico a través de la puerta de su habitación-.

Lárgate –contesto reacomodándose en la cama-.

Se escucho un estruendo, Heiji volteo alarmado, ya no estaba la puerta, y en cambio estaba un chico de gorra, sonriendo torpemente,

Ohayo! –saludo felizmente-.

Heiji se levanto estrepitosamente de su cama.

¿Quién te crees que eres? –Se acerca mas con el puño levantado de manera amenazante, al chico no parecía importarle-.

Golpéame y te demando –se da la vuelta, y sonríe antes de irse por donde solía haber una puerta- por todo lo que tienes Heiji

Serás –gruño-.

La familia Hattori y un invitado, Kazuki, desayunaban tranquilamente, o eso daba en apariencia, pues auras negras se desprendían del más joven de los Hattori.

Hoy es un lindo día –trato de suavizar el ambiente la señora Hattori- ¿Por qué no salen a pasear un rato?

Yo no voy a ningún lado con el –dijo Heiji antes de llevarse un bocado directo a la boca-.

Creo que es una muy buena idea, señora –sonrió el joven Kazuki-.

¡Eh dicho que no voy contigo a ningún sitio! – grito furioso-.

Señora Hattori le quedo delicioso el desayuno, es usted una excelente cocinera –sonrió Kazuki amablemente y después se giro donde el señor- espero que tenga un buen día señor Hattori para usted nada debe ser difícil, se ve que es un hombre de coraje luchador

Ambos padres se quedaron ligeramente sonrojados, en su vida nadie les había alagado de tal manera tan sincera y amable, ambos miraron a Heiji con cara de "¿Por qué tu nunca nos halagas?", Heiji simplemente desvió la mirada incomodo.

Te lo agradecemos –sonrió la señora-.

Gracias por la comida –tomo su plato y se dirigió hacia Heiji-.

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto en tono grosero-.

Levanta tu plato y vamonos –Kazuki tomo el plato de Heiji y se lo puso en las manos e inmediatamente y sin dejar a Heiji reaccionar lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo a rastras a la cocina-.

Se llevaran bien –dijo el padre-.

Eso creo –sonrió la madre-.

Minutos mas tarde tanto Kazuki como Heiji ya estaban caminando por los alrededores del pueblo.

Que tiene esto de emociónate? –Pregunto Heiji con pereza- odio este pueblo, siempre tan aburrido

Es solo aburrido si tú quieres que lo sea –sonrió de manera tierna, lo cual provoco un sentimiento extraño en Heiji, aunque el no presto mucha atención a ese sentimiento y giro la cabeza avergonzado- la vida es como tu la pintes, Heiji

Heiji analizo sus palabras, buscando un posible significado.

De que color es la tuya? –pregunto Heiji, sin siquiera pensarlo, quedando extrañado consigo mismo-.

La mía… -se coloco un dedo en la mejilla y alzo la mirada- es naranja, es tan apasionada como el rojo y tan tranquila como el blanco

Ah –solo pudo contestar, no tenia idea por que pero no podía desviar su mirada de el-.

Y la tuya, Heiji? –se giro a mirarlo-.

Heiji se quedo sorprendido, y desvió su mirada apenada, nunca pensó en el como giraba su vida, siempre veía la vida como la gente quería que la viera, practicaba kendo por gusto de su madre, tomaba responsabilidades de atender pueblerinos por ordenes de su padre, ¿Qué hacia el que fuera decisión propia?

Es negra –murmuro suavemente-.

Kazuki escucho esto, y pensó un poco, tomo el brazo de este y comenzó a caminar directo al pueblo.

Que haces? –Pregunto alarmado Heiji-.

Pintémosla rosa, Heiji –sonrió con dulzura- juntos

re...


End file.
